bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradly Super Sluggers
Gameplay The three control types, as shown in the instruction booklet enclosed with the game. Bradly Super Sluggers can be played using three different control methods: *Wii Remote (vertical) *Wii Remote (horizontal) *Wii Remote + Nunchuk controller Before a game starts, a roulette will start in order to show which team will be batting first. This is different from the prequel, in which the player could choose which team would be batting first. Assuming that players are using the Wii Remote (vertical) or the Wii Remote/Nunchuk combination, in order to bat or pitch, players must hold the button and the Wii Remote must be swung at the appropriate time. The more precise the hit/pitch, the further/faster the ball will go. To charge up a pitch or swing, players must pull the Wii Remote back. They can also do curve balls as well by twisting the Wii Remote, while pitching. Once the ball is in a fielder's hand, the Wii Remote must be swung so that the fielder can pitch the ball at one of the basemen. In the outfield, players can create special moves if there is chemistry between outfielders: *One outfielder tackles the ball and the ball rolls towards the outfielder with chemistry. The outfielder that holds the ball can then throw a very fast ball towards a base from the outfield. *When a possible home run is hit, players can initiate a Buddy Jump. Upon jumping around another outfielder's head and pressing twice, one of the players will jump incredibly high to catch home run balls. This must be done with precise timing. While pitching, a character may show signs of fatigue, depending on how long he/she pitches. Letting up a lot of runs factors into this, too. While pitching, however, players will have to pay attention to the pitcher's stamina. If the character that's pitching is showing signs of fatigue (depicted by a water droplet in a bubble), his/her pitches will start to behave in an erratic manner. When the current pitcher is exhausted, players will have to decide to adjust the defense so that a new character plays pitcher instead. On a side note, pitchers can get exhausted even quicker if the batting team manages to make a lot of successful Home Runs. Even a Grand Slam can cause a pitcher to become fully fatigued right off the bat. make a reappearance in Mario Super Sluggers as well. Any player can pitch or bat using Star Skills, however only Team Captains can use special hits/pitches. Team Players can only use Star Skills that will make the ball go faster or slower. Both teams can store up to five Star Skill attempts; they are earned as a result of well executed plays. wins MVP after his team wins against the Wario Muscles. At the end of each game, the character who has had the most potential for his/her team will win the MVP award, which will be recorded in the Records menu. Characters can earn MVP points by striking out opponents, executing nice plays on defense, successful hits while batting (the batter has to make it to 1st base without getting out), stealing bases, close plays, and even for error item usage. The character with the most MVP points will win the award. Also, it's possible for more than one character to win MVP if at least two characters have the same amount of points. The Stadiums The Stadiums are 5 Default, 4 Unlockable. Default Bradly Stadium (Bob-omb Derby) Kayden Ice Garden (Wall Ball) Yoshi Park (Piranha Panic) Wario City (Gem Catch) DK Jungle (Barrel Basher) Unlockable Luigi's Mansion (Ghost K) Daisy Cruiser (Blooper Baserun) Bowser Jr. Playroom (Graffiti Runner) Bowser Castle (Bowser Pinball) Unlocking Criteria Luigi's Mansion: In Challenge Mode, after opening the Pianta's shop in Bradly Stadium , buy Luigi's Flashlight and Luigi's Mansion will open. Note that the night time setting must be unlocked before the stadium is usable. Daisy Cruiser: In Challenge Mode, after opening Toadsworth's shop in Kayden Ice Garden , buy a Cruiser Pass to play on the cruiser. Bowser Jr. Playroom: In Challenge Mode, get 9 players by finding them in the Challenge Mode Stadiums and beat Bowser Jr.'s team in the Bowser Jr. Playroom one time and the stadium will be unlocked. Bowser Castle: In Challenge Mode, beat Bowser Jr.'s team (said above) and then beat Bowser's team in Bowser Castle. Default Characters Team Captain Team Players It should be noted that not all Team Players listed below are available from the start. In most cases, the player has to go through the Challenge Mode process and find the Team Players in question. Then he or she must pass the said tasks (including specified Scouting Missions/Battle Missions) prior to unlocking the said Team Player(s) for use in other modes for the game (in most cases, during the Exhibition mode setup process). Certain Team Players can also be unlocked by playing the other available modes in the game. The targeted Team Players in question are added to the overall roster for the entire game, provided that certain conditions are met. Main Team Players Alternate Team Players *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Red Lubba *Blue Lubba *Yellow Lubba *Green Lubba *Orange Lubba *Blue Lakitu *Yellow Lakitu *Green Lakitu *Purple Lakitu *Brown Lakitu *Pink Lakitu *Black Lakitu *Orange Lakitu *White Lakitu *Light Blue Lakitu *Red Cosmic Spirit *Yellow Cosmic Spirit *Green Cosmic Spirit *Orange Cosmic Spirit *Purple Cosmic Spirit *Brown Cosmic Spirit *Black Cosmic Spirit *Pink Cosmic Spirit *Gray Cosmic Spirit *Red Dry Bowser *Blue Dry Bowser *Dark Dry Bowser *Green Dry Bowser *Brown Dry Bowser *Red Tiki Goon *Blue Tiki Goon *Green Tiki Goon *Pink Tiki Goon *Light Blue Tiki Goon *Yellow Tiki Goon *Blue Parabones *Dark Parabones *Green Parabones *Black Gearmo *Gold Gearmo *Brown Gearmo *Red Pianta *Yellow Pianta *Red Noki *Green Noki *Blue Kritter *Red Kritter *Brown Kritter *Red Koopa Troopa *Green Paratroopa *Red Magikoopa *Green Magikoopa *Yellow Magikoopa *Red Kamella *Blue Kamella *Yellow Kamella *Green Kamella *Orange Kamella *Pink Kamella *Light Blue Kamella *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Green Dry Bones *Dark Bones *Blue Dry Bones *Blue Shy Guy *Yellow Shy Guy *Green Shy Guy *Gray Shy Guy *Blue Fly Guy *Yellow Fly Guy *Green Fly Guy *Gray Fly Guy Items There are a total of six items that are available during the course of Bradly Super Sluggers gameplay, which are as follows: *Green Shell - Shoot a player and daze him/her if it hits. *Fire Ball - Some fireballs will bounce around to burn someone. *Mini Boos (unlockable, gotten by getting it inside a Treasure Chest in Yoshi Park, and needed to have King Boo join) - Makes the ball and its shadow invisible for about six seconds. The ball can still be caught and revealed if someone is lucky enough to catch it. *Bob-omb - When a Bob-omb gets shot in the outfield, it will sit and stay until it explodes. When it explodes, anyone caught in the explosion will get knocked away. If the one holding the ball is in it, he/she will drop the ball. *POW-Ball (unlockable, gotten by getting it inside a Treasure Chest in Mario Stadium) - All fielders are stunned by a small earthquake for about four seconds when it hits the ground. This does not affect levitating characters or if the characters jump at the right moment. If the POW-Ball happens to hit a player itself, then the player hit by it will get knocked away and the small earthquake caused by it won't take effect. *Banana Peel - 3-6 bananas are shot out to slip the outfielders. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode makes a return in Bradly Super Sluggers, and is considered to be the primary mode for this game. However, the gameplay procedure for this mode includes a more in-depth story and an overall map screen involving the Baseball Kingdom locale. Along with recruiting players to go against Bowser's team, the players must solve from time to time certain puzzles and/or complete certain tasks in order to get to the main goals in order to proceed. Captain Abilities While navigating the Baseball Kingdom, depending on progress made in the Challenge Mode itself, the five Team Captains listed below can use unique abilities to help them do numerous events, including recruiting other Team Captains/Team Players, finding coins, and gaining access to certain areas they couldn't reach before. The abilities in question are as follows: *'Bradly:' Talking to plant life, such as flowers and hedges and being able to use Warp Pipes. *'Kayden:' Being able to interact with things such as tree stumps, water, and etc. to make characters appear and also being able to take thin pathways. *'Yoshi:' Being able to use Manholes and Ground Pound the ground by trees to make characters come out. *'Wario:' Being able to pick up metal things with his magnet and open treasure chests. *'Donkey Kong:' Being able to climb vines and smash wooden barrels and crates. Toy Field Mode :Main article: Toy Field Records Minigames While playing the game, various records are kept to see what achievements players have pulled off. Players can check the top 5 scores for each minigame, along with the top 5 for Toy Field and Minigame Madness (the latter being unlocked by completing all the minigames at all skill levels). Challenge Players can check their status in Challenge mode by seeing which characters they've recruited, the badges that they've earned, along with the four cutscenes and staff credits. Team Captain/Team Player List Players can check the former MVPs, the star players, badges, and the Minigame Madness records for each character here. Badges Players are able to earn badges by completing certain tasks in the game, which are listed on the following chart: Names in Other Languages Trivia Category:Bradly Baseball Series